No Matter What They Say
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Even if the worlds hates you, I'll right by your side. No matter what they say about us, I'll Always love you. No matter what. BLOSSOOMER! ( Blossom x Boomer)


**This story is based of the an awesome Blossoomer video made by none other then, StarRainerGirl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the cartoon! And the beautiful picture is made by - xahCHUx (DeviantArt)**

**Sorry if this may be confusing to you! **

* * *

_'Did you ever have that feeling, that you were alone in this world? Standing there alone with your mind set on a certain thing, while everyone else walks away or ignores it? _

_Have you ever had the feeling, that you were just on your own? No one to help you up, or stand by your side in bad days? **Did**** you ever had that feeling?'**_

She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, the rain keeps pouring down, and she could hear the raindrops on the windows. She didn't had her bow on, she just had her hair loose. Her eyes closed, and she drifted to sleep.

_Explosions everywhere, people yelling for help, screaming the Powerpuff Girls their names for help. _

_The red haired leader fled to the place, an explosion happened the moment she set her feet on the ground, she braced herself for the sudden blow. But she didn't feel anything. There came dust in her eyes, so her vision was blurry, the screams are deafening. _

_There were two bodies, covered it blood, right in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror, as she knew, who they are. She fell on her knees, and started cry! Yelling out: " WHY?! WHY?!" _

Her eyes opened in an instant, she sat straight in bed, she was panting hard and she was sweating a little. She put her hand on her forehead, " It was just a dream."

She sat on the edge of the bed, closing her just for a second and remembered a certain person. Her lifeless eyes, moved over the window that was opposite of her bed.

There were pictures of her family hanging on the wall, and a drawing that was made by a certain villain. She stood up and walked to the window, staring outside at the pouring rain. She noticed, that something was written on the mirror, _" No matter what they say❤ - Boomer" _

Her eyes, full of sadness as she stared at the writing on the mirror, some pieces of her memory flashed before her eyes.

_" They kept saying that I changed, while I didn't do anything wrong," he said with trembling lips and tears streaming down his face, he sat on the floor crying. _

_She sat in front of him, " Don't worry, Boom. You haven't done anything wrong at all, don't listen to them," she said while wiping away his tears. _

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_" I can't believe that you're in love with that stupid leader of theirs!" _

_" Boom, I thought you were into sexy villain girls! And not boring goody-two-shoes!" _

_Two boys were saying mean stuff to another guy, in the back of the school. __He covered his hears," Shut up!" _

_All of a sudden, someone yelled: " Leave him alone!" _

_" Ugh, it's the stupid leader. Come on Butch, leave the two sick love birds alone," one of them said and fled away, leaving a red light trail following him behind. The other guy followed him, a green light trail followed him behind. _

_She proceed to walk to him, and held his hand, " It's going to be alright," she said, they both smiled at each other. _

Back in the here & now, she stared at her left hand, which she used to held his hand with.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

He sat on the floor besides his bed, his knees close by his chest. He looked up, and saw a person before him with a resonating light. He widened his eyes and reached out his hand, but stopped.

It was just his imagination, he stared had both of his hands.

_" No matter what they say!" a girl with red hair and pink eyes, beamed at the blond guy, who was blushing at the girl. _

He put his hands over his head, " No matter what they say," he muttered under his breath. He looked up again and stood up, dragging his feet to the window. He reached out to touch the glass, it was cold. But not as cold as his broken heart, the pain he felt was unbearable, _" There is just to much that time cannot erase." _

Memories flashed through his eyes.

_She sat in the corner, sobbing. " Bloss? Are you in here?" he walked inside the room, and noticed the girl in the corner, ._

_ He walked over to her, and gave her a back hug. " It's alright now, I'm here." _

_xoxoxoxxox_

_She was corned, there was no way out. She was the center of attention in the group of villains surrounding her. She was about to give up and let them catch her, but just as she was about to give her life away, someone made his way in the circle and stood besides her. _

_" Don't worry Bloss! Boomer to the rescue!" he winked at her while fighting of the villains, she stared at him with admiration and with love and slightly giggled. _

_He fought of all the villains, and now they were alone. He laid on the ground, exhausted from the fighting. " Are you already tired? That's too bad, I wanted to show you something!" she said while smiling at him, he sighed but stood up. _

_The girl beamed at him and held his hand, she started to run and he followed her. He was smiling at her, she noticed him and returned that smile. _

But reality hit him again, as he heard the thunder roar from outside.

**x**

She was staring at her hand, with sad eyes. She suddenly peeked behind her, and saw the back of the guy she loved the most. She reached out to touch him, but, her mind was playing dirty tricks with her eyes. He wasn't there, he wasn't there with her at all.

Tears were streaming down her faces, and before she could stop to wipe the tears away. It got worse, and she started screaming in despair!

The tought of not having him besides her was unthinkable, and most of all, **Unbelievable****.**

**x**

Voices began to haunt his mind, and what hurts him the most, was that those voices he heard, were his brothers.

_" Ew, you like her? Freak..." _

_" You're no brother of ours!" _

_" Why were you even born?" _

_" She's our enemy genius!" _

_" Don't ever think of our opinions?" _

_" You really ARE the dumbest one; of course you would cling to her." _

_" We won't let you be with her. You know what that would do to us brothers. (It tear us apart)"_

_" You think WE'RE unreasonable? Listen to yourself! You're in love with the enemy!" _

_" You know, you two would never work out. She's a hero and you're a villain. She probably wants to get close to you, so she can get the three of us in jail!" _

" YOU'RE WRONG!" He yelled, his eyes looked determined and full of life again. He opened his window and fled to her house, he doesn't care about his brothers anymore, he doesn't care about what they say, he doesn't care if he's going to be sick the day after.

Meanwhile, she was bawling her eyes out, after minutes of crying. She stared at her hand again, she misses him, she misses so hard! And like a miracle to her, she heard a knock on the window.

It was him.

She rushed to the window and opened it, she took steps back to let him get inside. He was drenched, and he was red. Don't know if it's because of how cold he must or because he is in front his love, " No matter what they say."

She was also red, her eyes are back to normal but puffy from crying. She reached out and touched his cheek, he smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged him back.

" You're so cold.." she giggled, " Not as much as my brothers are!" he joked.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The two of them laid in bed next to each other and were holding hands.

" By the way, what did you do to your brothers?" she asked and turned to him, he also turned to look at her and gave her a Cheeky smile," Oh? I guess, you can say, something that they won't forget."

" Did you lock Brick in the bathroom? And did you hide all of Butch's clothes while he was in the shower?" she said, he laughed, " You said it!"

She laughed too, " Was the toilet in the bathroom used?" she asked, he got quiet but them nodded. Her eyes widened, " Oh god, Boomer!" she laughed, he sighed in relieve, " O thank god, for a moment, I thought you were going to scold me again!"

Her laughter died down, she was smiling at him, " Why would I be mad about something silly like that?"

" I-I don't know, before, when we disguised ourselves and got into your school. You Always scolded me for being disgusting and inappropriate," he muttered with an embarrassed red face. She giggled, " Oh you silly idiot, that was before I knew that guy was you!"

He smiled at her, " Also, where are your sisters and dad? I haven't seen or heard them ever since _**that** **day**_?"

Blossom's eyes darkened, " They moved away from here, they're living nearby the City Hall. So, I got the house for myself, and it's pretty lonely. So, you want to stay here for a while?" she suggested to him.

Boomer smiled at her and squeezed her hand a little, " I would want to stay here forever with you," she giggled.

" well , everyone is hating on me. Every since _**that**_**_ day_,**" she sighed, Boomer then kissed her hand, " Even if the whole world hates you, I'll be the one that will stand there with open arms and will say: I LOVE YOU!" he said with a Cheeky smile. She laughed at him and moved closer to him.

" I guess, it's us against the world, huh?" she said and looked at him with sad eyes, Boomer then squeezed her cheek, " Hey you! I'm still here aren't I? You don't have to get through this alone, I will Always be on your side. No matter what they say," he said and hugged her. She hugged him back, " Thank you for staying with me."

" And thank you, for showing me another side of the world," he said as he kissed her forehead.

And then, they fell asleep in each others arms...

_**The End? **_

* * *

**Tadah! And you know what?! Today is a special day for me! It's my birthday! Come on, say happy birthday to me! *Cricket sounds* **

**Okay fine~~ No happy birthday for me then **

**Anyway, hope you like this! Thanks StarRainerGirl for that awesome Blossoomer video you made! **

**Review, follow and favourite, maybe? :3 **


End file.
